ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty Lions
This is the story about Mighty Lions, a soccer team. You can learn more about it here User blog:Veku123/Wiki Soccer Team! The Beginning It was a sunny day. Joey walked across the hall that separated the weight room of the athletics track. He turned left and opened the door, the President was sitting at his desk. "Joey! I was waiting for you. Please, have a seat.", he said as he grabbed a chair and put it in from of his desk. Joey sat on it and the President started talking. "So, do you know why did I call you?", asked. "No, I don't.", said Joey a little bit nervous. "Well, the thing is that, we are poor!" Joey was surprised. "Poor? How?" "We don't have money, simple as that. All our players are gone." "Wow, I really didn't know, but why did you call me?", the President looked down for a while and then confessed "Joey... You know I trust in you, and I have to ask you a really, really big favor... Will you stay in the club until things get at least a little bit better? I offer you 1 month more." Joey was really surprised, all of a sudden, he received all that information and felt it was too much for him. But he loved the club. It was his home. He spent all his life there, training to play in the Team, and there he was, but things changed. "I-I'll think about it." "Okay, take your time." Joey went out of the President's office and walked to his car. He was shocked, he really was. And he had a decision to take. He exit the Mighty Lions central office and drove until Rock Springs. He was 2 blocks away his house, when a soccer ball crossed in front of the car. Joey quickly pressed the brake and went out of the car. He grabbed the ball and saw a boy of approximately 14 years old running. "Is this yours?" "Yeah, sorry, I'm still practicing, thanks!", he said as he grabbed the ball and started running again. Joey was about to come back to his car, when an idea came across his mind. "Hey! So, do you like soccer?", he shouted to the boy. He turned back and looked at him. "Yeah, I'm not really good at it, I'm still training, but I love it.", he answered. "Mmmmm.... What's your name?" "I am Mauricio, but you can call me Mau.", the boy smiled. "So, Mau, can you give me your number? I may need you for something. "Emm... S-sure." Mau gave it to him and Joey said he may call him. Then he said bye and drove to his home. He had a lot to think about. Joey woke up with a clear idea in his mind. He was decided to work with the club for that month. So he drove to the head office and told the President he was ready. "Great! But... I forgot to mention one detail." "What?", asked Joey, expecting the worst. "You will have to find 10 more players, I'll find a manager and then we start the Cup, clear?" Joey was open-mouthed. "Y-yes", he answered still with his mouth opened. "Great! You have 10 days to find the team!" Joey drove home and picked the phone. "Mau? Yeah, it's Joey. I need your help. I am trying to make a soccer team, are you in? Great!!! Meet me in 10 days, at 06:00 AM in the Mighty Lions head office, goodbye." Okay, 9 to go. And he knew where to go now. ---- The Rock Park was the place where people went to have a good time. You can see everything there. From skateboards and bikes, to basketballs and soccer balls. Joey walked through the soccer pitch as he explained Mau the team thing. "Yes, Mau, yes, we will play in Championships and Cups." "Oooohhh, cool!", exclaimed the boy. They were walking watching the empty pitch, when they heard a voice. "No! No! No!!!" The two guys went to see what was happening and they found a girl trying to control the ball in the air. "Hi, I'm Joey, and this is Mau, do you like soccer?", asked Joey. "Hi, I'm Ellie, and yes, I love Soccer, my dream is to play in Mighty Lions." Joey smiled. "What If I tell you that we're looking for players, and I want you to be in the team?". Ellie grabbed the ball. "I would say you're kidding. Joey looked down and said "What if I'm not?". The girl smiled and said "What do you mean?" Joey tried to be clear. "I want you to be in Mighty Lions, we are running out of players, I see you have talent, and I want you in the team. In 10 days we start training.", said Joey as he gave a card with his number to Ellie and walked back to the skate park. Joey drove to the Mighty Lions head office to see if the President had any news. When he entered to his office, he found a boy and a girl talking to the President. "...and we need the prize, it would help a lot to the club.", he said as he noticed Joey. "Oh! I was just about to call you! I thought that finding a whole team was a big complication for you, so I present you, Mark and Nadia, the two new players!" Joey smiled, maybe it wouldn't be that hard. "I am Joey, let's see what you two got.", he said as he grabbed two balls and exit the office. Mark, Nadia and the President followed him to the pitch. Joey gave the ball to Mark and asked him to show his abilities. After the boy did some basic tricks with the ball, Joey was satisfied, so he threw the ball to Nadia. She played better than he expected her to. "Okay! We got 6 more players to find. And I think if we collaborate, we can make it. Clear?" Everyone said yes, and Joey drove back to his home. Everything was going good, at least for now. ---- Nadia walked through the Rock Springs streets, she had to find a new player, but where did she start? She decided to go to the back of the Mighty Lion head office. Sometimes, kids played there, so it was a good place to start her search. Luckily, he did find someone. A boy, he was 13 years old and his name was John. He liked soccer and he practiced every day in the Mighty Lions pitch. Nadia offered him a place in the team, but at first, the boy said he couldn't handle that pressure. "I? Playing in Mighty Lions? I don't know, I think it's too much pressure for a boy like me." Nadia tried to cheer him. "Come on, John, you have talent, you have to trust in your game and you'll go far." John Wasnt convenced yet. "Emmm... I don't know, I'll think about it." "Okay, meet me at the Mighty Lions office, say that Nadia invited you." Joey had faith in the Soccer Pitch of the Rock Park, so he walked and found a boy practicing with his ball. Joey watched him as he hit the ball, he liked his shooting. "Hey! I am Joey" The boy looked at him. "Oh, hi, I'm Tom.", he said as he passed the ball to Joey. He started controlling the ball. "You're good, do you play in any team?" Joey smiled. "Yeah, actually, I play in Mighty Lions as keeper. And I am now offering you a place in the team. Are you in?" Tom opened his eyes really big. "If you're saying it for real, sure!" "Great!" "So... Wanna play a 1 VS 1?" Joey grabbed the ball. "You bet!", he said as he walked to the middle of the pitch. ---- Mau didn't have to search for the player. He knew that his neighbor, Andrew, loved soccer. He went to his house and asked him if he wanted to join Mighty Lions. "Absolutely, tell me the details." Mau tried to remember. "Well, this is the thing, the club is poor, and they need players. When they have all the team, we will play a training match. After that, we'll start the championship and then the Cup. But we need to win. We need the money. Otherwise, Mighty Lions is over." Andrew grabbed a soda from the fridge and threw it to Mau. "And when do we start training?" "In 2 days, you have to be prepared for it. Start running or something like that, work with your legs, it'll really help." "Okay, I'm in." Mau smiled. "Awesome." Ellie was really excited about Mighty Lions. She had always practiced, but she never dreamed that she would be playing in a real club. It was almost that, a dream. But she remembered her task, she had to find a player. Ellie was walking through Rock Springs streets when she saw a guy riding his bike. She stood in front of him and asked: "I am Ellie, I play soccer in Mighty Lions, we need players, are you in?" The guy didn't even look at her. "HEY! I am talking to you!" Finally, the guy noticed her. "Oh, hey, I'm Tyler, and, yeah, I guess I can play soccer." "That is good, meet me at the Mighty Lions head office at 08:00 AM" The guy looked down. "Okay.", he said as he grabbed his bike and started riding it again. ---- "A soccer team?", asked Nasia seconds after Mark told her about the idea. "Cool!" But Mark wanted to be a 100 percent sure she will compromise with the team. "Remember, you will have to train everyday, and for the first month, you will have no pay." Nasia smiled. "I don't care, soccer is what I love. And I have to sacrifice something for it, I will." Mark was surprised. "Wow, that's the attitude! We will start training tomorrow at 08:00 AM. Meet us at the Mighty Lions head office." Nasia stood up. "Okay, will do!" "So, I gotta go, bye Nasia, and I hope to see you tomorrow!" "You will see me Mark, trust in me." Nasia closed the door and went outside. She grabbed her soccer ball and started practicing, if she was going to play in a club, she would have to make things right. The Team And Monday arrived, it was the day. The first one in enter the door of the President's office was Ellie, she had never seen the President before, but he made her feel like home. After 2 minutes, Mark arrived. 10 minutes later, everybody was at the hall, talking about his illusions with the club. The president appeared, with a man and a girl next to him. "It is an honor having you here, even knowing you won't be paid for at least a month, you all came, so I want to say thank you, for believing in the club. Most of you don't know each other, so, we'll present everyone." First one in being presented was Joey. Then Nadia and then Tom. The girl next to the President presented herself. "Hi everyone. My name is Shan, and like all of you, my passion is playing soccer." Later, everyone knew each other. "Oh, and one more thing! You really didnt believe that you would play without a manager, right?" The man next to the President smiled. "I want to present Danny. He will be your manager.", the president said with a huge smile in his face. "Hello guys, I'm Danny, it is an honor to be your manager and I know we will work well." "Okay", said the president. "Now you will follow Danny to the pitch, today is your first day of training!" ---- "Okay! We are going to start with a slow run across the pitch 2 times. Go, go, go!" The team started running as Danny blew his whistle. "I am already tired.", commented Mark to Tyler. "You're kidding me, right? We have just started an you're already tired? Man, or you start running everyday, or you're screwed." After 5 minutes, everyone finished running, so Danny suggested that they should do some stretching, cause in 10 minutes, they were going to play a 6 VS 6, with himself as a keeper of one team. After all had stretched, Danny announced: "Now, I will say 6 names, those will be Team 1. Those who are not named, will be Team 2, clear? Okay. Shan, Ellie, Tyler, Joey, Mark, John" "The thing is like this!:" SHAN DANNY ELLIE MAU TYLER NADIA JOEY VS TOM MARK ANDREW JOHN NASIA In Team 1, Joey as keeper, Ellie, Mark and John went to the defense and Tyler and Shan started as strikers. In team 2, Danny as keeper, Mau, Nadia and Andrew started as defense and Tom and Nasia went to the goal zone. "This is going to be a 45 minutes match, go!", Danny blew the whistle. Shan and Tyler started the match, Shan passed the ball to Mark, he sent a strong pass to Tyler but he couldn't control the ball and Mau grabbed the ball. Mau passed the ball to Tom, who was in the other side of the pitch, he controlled the ball, shot, but John blocked it. After a few poor goal situations, the match ended 0-0. Danny reunited all the team in the center of the pitch and told them: "Do you know why any of you didn't score? Because you didn't play with midfields. You can never play with just defense and attack, you need a balance between them. We didn't play as a team. We have to be united. I saw you playing well, but the tactic was wrong, really wrong. Okay? That's all for today, guys. See you tomorrow at the same hour." Mauricio grabbed his bag and walked home. He had a lot to analyze. ---- That night, John couldn't sleep, his nerves were killing him. What if he was the worst player of the team? What if they lose a match because he missed a goal or lost an important ball? Shan couldn't sleep either, so she had to take some pills. Tuesday morning arrived and Nasia rode her bike to the Mighty Lions head office. When she was 5 blocks away, she heard a familiar voice. "Nasia!", it was Ellie. "Oh, Ellie, how are you?" "Fine, going to the practice?" Nasia laughed. She looked a bit messy. "For sure, wanna join me?" "You bet." Nadia was another one going to the practice, but she was so nervous that she almost crashed with a tree. "God. I. Need. To. Relax.", she said as she tried to convince her that it was just a game. Andrew arrived first, when he turned off his car, he saw Danny and the President talking outside in the front. "...Yes, he's really fast and has a lot of potential." When they saw him coming, they stopped talking. "Andrew!", exclaimed Danny. "We were just talking about you. Here, take this and go to practice, I'll go later when the others arrive.", he said to him as he gave him a ball. Andrew walked through the hall and found the pitch. He decided to start with some controlling ball exercises. Later, everyone was in the pitch, talking and waiting for Danny. When he arrived, he reunited all of them in the center of the pitch. "Okay, now, we have to talk about positions. Let's start with Joey. I know you have experience as keeper, but would you like to prove yourself for another position?" Joey looked down. "No, Sir, I'd like to be the keeper." "Okay, then. Tyler, you're next." Tyler thought a bit about what should he do. "I think I'd like to be a second striker or a right or left wing, I have power in my legs and I'm very stocky." "Okay." Danny wrote something in his notebook. "Mau?" "I am a Left-Back, Sir." "Ellie, I know the perfect position for you, Centre-Back." "You have just read my lips, Sir." Ellie laughed. "Andrew, I also know the perfect position for you, we have to take advantage of your speed. You'll be Right-Half." "Great!", exclaimed Andrew. "Shan?" "Mmm... Well, Sir, I think I should be left or right wing, I may not be really fast, but I know how to generate free spaces and unblock my teammates." "Good. Tom, you'll be a center attacking midfield, I like your vision, so you can create the game and help attacking and defending." "Awesome", Tom agreed. "Nadia, you'll be sweeper, you know how to read the game, and I like that." "Perfect." "Mark, what do you think about your position?" Mark was not sure. "Well... I think I could be a right-back, I know how to help Andrew.", he said as he winked. "That leaves... John and Nasia. Let's start with Nasia." "I would like to be centre-forward, Sir." Danny was surprised. "Are you sure? It's a tough position." "Yes, Sir, I'll take the responsibility." "Okay, then." "So, John, I'm sorry, but you'll have to be left-half." "No problem, Sir, that is actually my position." Danny smiled. "Great! Then we have our team! Join your hands now." Everyone did. "1,2,3, MIGHTY LIONS!!!" ---- When they finished practicing, they all went to the locker room. After 10 minutes, Joey left first. He started walking to his house, when a boy and a girl started calling him. "Hey there, handsome!" The two started walking to him. "Hi! I am Delilah and he is Brandon." The boy smiled. "Do you play in Mighty Lions?" Joey looked at his watch. "Well, yeah, I'm the keeper." "Keeper? Ohh, I love keepers.", she said as she licked her lips. "We are cheerleaders in Mighty Lions.", Brandon said. "Oh, that is really good, then we'll see each other everyday. I gotta go now, it was a pleasure to meet you.", Joey said as he started running again. "Okay! You'll see me!", Delilah elevated her voice. Back at Mighty Lions, Andrew and Tyler were talking. "Hey, I'm hungry, wanna come to my house? I have hamburgers and pizza.", asked Tyler. "Sure, I'm hungry too." So the two went in Andrew's car to Tyler's house. John rode his bike to Rock Park, he wanted to practice before tomorrow's practice. But he was surprised when he arrived to the soccer pitch: Shan and Mark were making out. John laughed a bit and ran to his bike again. When he came back to his house, he turned on his computer and saw Mark in chat. "Hey, why didn't you tell me about Shan?" "What are you talking about?" "I saw you and her making out today at the soccer pitch." "Ohhh....Yeah, we are dating, but DONT tell it to anybody." "Okay, okay, I won't." John turned off his computer and went to sleep, he wanted to be in the best conditions for tomorrow. Andrew, who was still in Tyler's house, was bored. So he decided to scare Tyler. He opened Tyler's bedroom door, and shouted. "AAAAAHHHHH AAAAAAHHHH" Andrew couldn't stop laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Tyler was unamused. "Okay, now let me sleep, please, remember tomorrow we have practice?" Andrew's eyes opened. "Oohhhhh. Damn, I didn't remember it. Okay, so, good night.", he said trying to stop laughing. "Good night.", Tyler said a little bit mad as he turned off the lights. ---- It was Wednesday, the third day of practice. Tom decided to go to Tyler's house and accompany him to the practice. He knocked the door, but nobody was responding. "Tyler!!!" Tom looked at his watch, it was 07:45. "Damn." He couldn't wait more for him, so he decided to open the door located in Tyler's yard with the key in the mat. Tom opened the door and went to Tyler's bedroom. Andrew and Tyler were sleeping like babies. "Dude!". Tom shouted in Tyler's ear. "What?", Tyler said sleepy. "We have practice, dammit, where the hell is your alarm clock!?" "What happens?", asked Andrew from his bed. "Damn, come on, if you don't go out of the bed you won't get in time to the practice!" "Ugh, okay.", Tyler said as he got out of the bed and kicked Andrew in his head to get him out too. 10 minutes later, they were ready. "We are 10 blocks away, but I think in 6 or 7 minutes we can get there by car.", Andrew said making some calculus. "Okay, come on!" They went to the car and Andrew turned it on an put some AC/DC music. "HIGHWAY TO HELL!!! ---- It was 08:00 AM, everyone was at the club, including Tyler, Tom and Andrew. "Anyone here like pajamas?", asked Danny. Mark was the first one breaking the silence. "What?" Danny smiled. "I just wanna know, because I like the pajama Tyler is wearing right now." Tyler looked at his clothes and realized he forgot to take off his pajama. "Yes, very funny." Danny laughed. "Okay! Less talk and more action, I want you to run around the pitch 4 times, come on!" "Really? Again this?", Mark asked. "Yes, again this, now go!" After 15 minutes, everyone finished. "Okay, next exercise is dribbling. If you want to win matches, you'll have to learn some basic things before, and today, we are going to practice dribbling. You'll see I put 20 cones in the pitch, and I don't think I have to explain what you will have to do. When you finish, you'll do it with the ball. Everyone did it, but Mark, John and Nadia had a little bit trouble doing it. "Come on, come on, come on! Think this is a real game and that the cones are the opponents!" "I am trying!", shouted Nadia. After they were done, Danny reunited them. "That is all, see you tomorrow, don't be late! Oh, and tomorrow we'll talk about our first game." ---- Category:Writing Category:Fanfiction